Fuller Thanksgiving
is the sixth episode of season 2, and the nineteenth episode of Fuller House overall. It is a Thanksgiving themed episode. Plot The night before Thanksgiving arrives and D.J. discovers that all of the families seem to have some issues that could ruin her perfect Thanksgiving: Danny appears to be more hip and carefree as opposed to his usual neat freak and dorky persona, Jesse and Becky are heard arguing before they arrive and Joey, his wife and kids all arrive from Vegas even though they didn't RSVP first so that D.J. could adjust their sleeping spaces. Joey's kids are shown to be unruly as his daughters, Phyllis and Joan, play in Ramona's makeup, mock her and destroy her room in a pillow fight while his sons, Jerry and Lewis, duct tape Max and Jackson to chairs and dump dirty laundry over their heads. Jesse and Becky are revealed to be fighting over Becky's decision to want to adopt another child as Jesse is against the idea due to how old he'd be when their child graduates high school. After the family refuses to listen when D.J. wants to take a family photo, D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy decide to parent the parents and speak with Danny, Jesse and Joey alone, respectively. Danny reveals to D.J. that his bookshelf almost fell on him while cleaning it and that he decided to "live in the moment" because of it. D.J. tells him that she wants her cleaning-obsessed, nerdy, Honda-driving dad back. Stephanie gives Tommy to Jesse and tells him to read to him in his Elvis voice to remind Jesse how much he loves children as Becky and Jesse make up and agree that they won't adopt if Jesse isn't ready for it. Kimmy attempts to talk Joey into disciplining his kids but it backfires when he begins to compliment Kimmy on how mature she has become and causes her to get sidetracked, wanting Joey and his family to stay as long as they want. C.J. and Steve Hale help D.J. out by decorating and organizing the tables in the living room into a section for kids and a section for adults. As the family and friends say things they are thankful for, Jesse reveals that he has changed his mind and wants to adopt another child with Becky. Cast Main Guests Special Guests *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson *Scott Weinger as Steve Hale *Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis *Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis Other *Adam Hagenbuch as Jimmy Gibbler *Virginia Williams as C.J. *Laura Bell Bundy as Ginger Gladstone *Noah Salsbury Lipson as Jerry Gladstone *Finn Carr as Lewis Gladstone *Ruby Rose Turner as Phyllis Gladstone *Kingston Foster as Joan Gladstone Trivia *Joey's kids all share their names with famous comedians Jerry Lewis, Phyllis Diller and Joan Rivers. *This episode is a pun of the TV series, Fuller House. *This is the sixth episode of Season 2. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Galleries Category:Trivia Category:All Episodes